The present invention relates to shorts mainly in the field of clothing, sanitary supplies, medical supplies, or the like, preferably to shorts worn by those who get an esthetic service or a beauty treatment over their whole bodies.
The demand for a beauty treatment service or cosmetology service over the whole body (i.e. so called esthetic service) is recently increasing mainly among women. Generally, the beauty treatment includes a full body massage after applying cosmetic liquid and oil on the skin and depilation to remove unnecessary hair.
In a facility where such esthetic service is provided (i.e. in an esthetic saloon) it is a general practice to prepare temporary clothing for a client to wear during the treatment in order to expose the skin of the client and avoid the case where the clients' clothes get dirty or damaged. It is known that disposable shorts made of non-woven fabric are used as an example of such temporary clothing. (e.g. ref. Patent document 1) Patent document 1: JP2005-509098A